


Every Inch a Man

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe playing along wasn't such a good idea, but Jensen shows no signs of stopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch a Man

**Author's Note:**

> _i can reduce you if i want_  
>  _i can devour_  
>  _i'm hard as fucking steel_  
>  _and i've got the power_  
>  _i'm every inch a man_  
>  _and i'll show you somehow_  
>  _me and my fucking gun_  
>  _nothing can stop me now_  
>  {nine inch nails // big man with a gun}  
> 
> 
> Post-filming "Born Under a Bad Sign".

Jared gets to his hotel room at about midnight. He had to stay a little later than he'd planned, filming some pickup scenes where a possessed Sam kills a man. He'd pulled Jensen aside before he left, and given him the spare key to his hotel room, said he'd meet him there later. Now, the room is dark, save for a tiny sliver of light coming from the barely-open bathroom door. He closes the door behind him, quietly, and calls out.

"Jen?"

No response, though he can hear the water running. He gropes for the lightswitch on the wall, remembers there isn't one, and calls again.

"Jensen?"

No response. He drops his bag on the near bed, and turns on the lamp on the nightstand. He sees a dark shape through the crack between the door and the doorframe. He starts walking towards it.

"Jensen, that you?"

No response. He really hopes it's Jensen, because no one else had a key to his room. He pushes the door open. Jensen is standing in front of the mirror, wearing that leather jacket he swiped from wardrobe last week, wiping his face on a towel. He glances into the mirror, sees Jared, but continues washing his face. Jared decides to try something.

"Dean?"

Jensen turns around and looks up with a greedy smirk. "You made it," he says, and tosses the towel aside.

"Of course I made it, this is my hotel--" But before he can finish his sentence, Jensen's got him pinned up against the towel rack. He grabs Jared's collar and moves so his lips are just inches from Jared's.

"Don't give me any bullshit, where's my brother?" There's a terrifying combination of worry and rage in his face. Jared swallows.

"Jensen, when I said I wanted to roleplay--"

"And who the _fuck_ is Jensen?" He spits out his own name like it's a disease. "You should know my name by now, you son of a bitch."

Well, Jared thinks, he might as well play along, and so he says, "I don't know where Sam is."

Jensen pulls back slightly and, without warning, punches Jared in the jaw, then grabs a fistful of shirt. "I said don't give me any bullshit."

Jared clicks his jaw open and shut. He tastes a trickle of blood coming from the inside of his cheek. Maybe playing along wasn't such a good idea, but Jensen shows no signs of stopping. "What the hell was that for?"

Jensen grabs his bangs and pulls his head up. "That was for lying. Do it again and I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me," Jared says, half-acting, half-pleading. "I'm a fucking demon."

"Watch me," Jensen says, and releases his hair with a flourish. Jared pulls him closer, presses the both of them together, and feels Jensen's cock pulsing against his thigh. He lets his mouth curl into a smile, and embraces his demonic alter-ego.

"This really turns you on, doesn't it?" Jensen draws a ragged breath. "Yeah, it turns you on, Dean."

"Go to hell," Jensen says, looking up sharply and baring his teeth.

"Been there," Jared says, lunging forward and missing Jensen's mouth on purpose, "done that." Jared pushes Jensen off of him, and Jensen lets him. He grabs at the collar of the jacket--Dean's jacket, fuck--and pushes him clear out of the bathroom, towards the bed that doesn't have his bag on it. He notices something on the other side of the bed--a couple of lengths of rope, just lying there. He looks back at Jensen. "Rope? You were going to tie me up?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, and, with one hand on his crotch and the other on his chest, pushes Jared off of him and onto the bed. Before Jared even has time to react, Jensen punches him again, this time square on the nose. He knows Jensen really can throw a punch, so even though his nose hurts like hell, Jensen obviously didn't give it his all, because Jared's not bleeding and he's still conscious. He still pretends to be knocked out for a few minutes, while he feels his wrists being tied together and his ankles being tied to the bedposts and his pants being undone.

He pretends to come to, looks at his ankles, tries to move his wrists, and says, "Touché."

Jensen leans over, with his hands on his thighs, and looks down at him with that stern, I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you expression. "Where is Sam?" he says, moving only his mouth.

"Sam is dead," Jared spews. He has no idea where that came from.

"Sam is _not_ dead," Jensen half-shouts and grabs his bangs again, twisting. Then, through clenched teeth, "Where. Is. Sam."

And without thinking, Jared spits-- _spits_ , Jesus--in Jensen's face. He aims for the end of his nose, but it ends up hitting him smack between the eyes.

Jensen backs away to wipe his face with his free hand, and Jared takes the opportunity to shift his ankles. Jensen's no boyscout, as far as he remembers, and yes--the bindings are tied very loosely, almost as if on purpose. Jensen looks back at him, and winds up his fist. Instead of going for his face this time, Jensen punches him right in the stomach, hard, then tugs on his hair again, and says, "Where the hell is my brother."

"I don't--know," Jared gasps, still trying to loosen his ankles.

"You do know!" Jensen shouts, and slaps him across the face. (He's got his eyes closed and doesn't see it coming, so it stings even more.) "Tell me where he is!"

Jared doesn't say anything, just knees Jensen in the stomach--not hard enough to knock the wind out of him, just enough to force him to let go. He rips his other ankle free, and Jensen stands, slowly. Jared sits up, and Jensen looks at him with that same Dean-look. It kind of turns him on, and he has to bite the inside of his lip so he doesn't make a stupid little squeaky noise.

The moment's hesitation is all Jensen needs, and his hands are all of a sudden on Jared's hips, flipping him over. With one hand, he holds Jared's ankles together, and with the other he shoves a pillow underneath his waist, forcing his ass into the air and his face into the pillow in front of him, and then ties one end of each piece of rope to Jared's ankles, and the other probably to the bedpost. Jensen gets up on the bed, between Jared's awkwardly spread knees, and yanks his jeans to about mid-thigh, making sure his knuckles touch bare skin the whole time, which turns Jared on even more, then shifts around and gets off the bed. Jared turns his head on the pillow just in time to see him unbuckle his belt and take off his jeans. He's not wearing any underwear, and Jared is suddenly wondering if Jensen works commando all the time, or if this is a special occasion. His cock is right at Jared's eye level for a moment, and Jared is overcome with the urge to just suck him off until he begs for mercy, but then Jensen gets down so he's looking right into Jared's eyes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," he says without a hint of his real self in his voice at all.

"And what if I don't answer you?" Jared says after swallowing away his sudden desire to beg Jensen to just fuck him and get it over with.

Jensen leans in and whispers in Jared's ear: "I'm going to make you suck my dick, and then when I'm all hard and wet, I'm going to fuck you, hard and deep and then I'm going to come all over your back." He backs away slightly, still right in Jared's face, and says, "But you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jared wants to give up trying to stay in character, and just gasp _yes yes yes_ , but Jensen's staring at him, lips pinched together, eyes bright and furious. So he says, again, "Sam is dead."

In one smooth motion, Jensen stands up and slaps his ass, hard, and then before he knows it, Jared's got a mouthful of cock. Jensen fucks his mouth for him, and Jared flicks his tongue over the end of his cock and lets his canine teeth scrape against skin, just ever so slightly. He wants to hold Jensen's balls in his hands, but they are literally tied, and when he opens his eyes a moment later, he sees that Jensen's also taking care of that. Jensen bucks so hard that his ass bangs against the nightstand, and the light flickers for a second before it goes out completely. Jared's kind of glad, because he certainly wouldn't want to see himself, tied to a bed, naked ass in the air, blowing his costar, who refuses to break character even for a second.

Jensen is true to his word, and halfway through the blowjob, he takes his cock out of Jared's mouth and stumbles around in the dark, climbing up on the bed, between Jared's knees again. He finds Jared's ass, and guides his cock in with his hand. It's sharp and hot and it hurts like hell, but Jared clamps his teeth into the nearest piece of bedding and doesn't make a sound. Jensen thrusts into him four times, slowly and painfully, grunting and groaning and digging his fingers into Jared's hip bones, before he pulls out completely and cries out something unintelligible (it almost sounds like _sam_ , but there's a distinct lack of _m_ on the end), and then Jared feels warm streams of come landing on his back. It's bizarrely comforting, and he doesn't even care that he might never be able to wear this shirt again, because he suddenly remembers his own cock as it twitches and he comes in the small space between his stomach and the pillow beneath it.

After a minute or so, Jensen sighs and gets off the bed again. He turns on the nightstand light; he's completely naked now, and his face is relaxed. Tentatively, Jared says, "Jensen?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, taking the sticky pillow from underneath Jared's belly and moving to untie his ankles. "Yeah."

Jared wriggles himself free, sits up, and presents his wrists to Jensen, who unties them, too. He takes off his shirt, careful to drop it come-side up, and kicks his jeans off beyond the end of the bed. "That," he says to Jensen, who's already sitting next to him, "was not what I was expecting when I said I wanted to roleplay some time."

"I know," Jensen says, grinning wickedly. "I just couldn't resist."

"I'm glad you didn't," Jared says. "I just have one question."

"What's that?" Jensen asks, holding one of Jared's hands in both of his.

"What would you have done if I told you where Sam was?"

"I was counting on you not knowing," Jensen says, and lifts Jared's hand to his lips, pressing his lips against the raw skin at his wrist.

"You know me too well," Jared teases, running his free thumb along Jensen's jawline.

"Never," Jensen says, and kisses Jared, softly.


End file.
